


An Anniversary to Remember

by deedae



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Actor!Zero, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Boys In Love, Firefighter!Jude, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Soft Jude, Swearing, nothing too serious, the f word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedae/pseuds/deedae
Summary: It's their anniversary and Zero is taking the initiative to make this night perfect for Jude. How could he have known that boiling spaghetti for too long would cause a fire?
Relationships: Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	An Anniversary to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> this is an idea i really wanted to do!!
> 
> i hope y'all enjoy!! ZUDE FOR 2020
> 
> also this was not betaed so sorry for typos or things that don't click.

Today is an important day and Zero can do this. He’s a former basketball player turned actor and have been on multiple movies, tv shows, magazine covers, have won awards for his work and had a few scandals that could’ve ruined his career but he grew and rose on top of it. So, there’s no reason for him to fail at this.

He takes a deep breath and reads the spaghetti recipe on his phone from top to bottom again, and again, and again, and again, and ag-

Zero groans, shaking his head.

Today is the 3-year anniversary of Jude and him being together and he planned to surprise his boyfriend with a home cooked ‘[Spaghetti with Mushroom Bolognese](https://www.foodandwine.com/recipes/spaghetti-mushroom-bolognese)’ when he gets home from his shift (Zero searched ‘best anniversary dinner meals’ and this was the first result he found remotely possible to do.)

He may be no chef or usually not able to make edible food, no thanks to Jude and him always deciding on having take-out, but he plans on tonight’s dinner to be nothing but perfect; Jude going home from his shift and Zero greeting him with a chaste kiss, leading him to the dining room complete with roses on the floor and candles on the table to set the mood, pulling the chair for Jude to sit because Zero is a gentleman, and then feeding him with the (hopefully) amazing spaghetti he cooked.

And he has no worries for dessert as it includes a naked Zero and melted chocolate. He remembers the one time they talked about their kinks and Zero remembers every single detail from that conversation, even Jude’s adorably flushed face when he talked about name calling. So, definitely no worries there.

Zero stretches his arms and legs, like he’s warming up for the final game in a basketball season, and- just for good measure- reads the recipe one more time before setting his phone aside and starts checking the ingredients.

He brings the ingredients out of the bag and lays them all out on the kitchen counter in front of him. After being sure he got everything, he tosses the bag away and puts his hands on his waist and stares at each ingredient.

After an undetermined amount time spent staring at ingredients, Zero realizes he can’t put a name to a lot of the things in front of him.

The recipe said there’s three mushrooms needed; porcini, cremini, and shiitake. Yes, he can confirm there are three different groups of mushrooms in front of him but he doesn’t know which one is which. It’s like learning Alzebra—or whatever math lesson that was all over again. He’s smart but in different non-numerical ways. He’s more of a looker anyways 

“What is all of this…”, Zero mutters to himself, scratching the back of his head. If Zero’s being honest, he just told Eddie, his agent, to buy all the ingredients because his husband Evan (he prefers to be called ‘Buck’) is a beyond amazing chef and knows how to pick ingredients. He just wants tonight to be perfect, it’s what Jude deserves after everything Jude has done for him. Although, looking at the ingredients in front of him right now, this is going to be a feat.

A quick googling session on what is what and yet again reading the recipe, Zero decides it’s finally time to start.

He grabs a small bowl, placing the porcini inside and covers it with 1 cup of boiling water. The recipe says to let the porcini soak for 30 minutes so he moves on to the spaghetti.

Zero places the uncooked spaghetti in the pot of boiling water on the stove, and checks the time. Looking at the bread clock (a gift from Jude when Zero was on a bread diet for a role), and he sees that he has two hours left before Jude’s shift ends. He’s still got time.

He pours himself a glass of wine and leans against the counter, mulling over his plans while letting the spaghetti boil and the porcini soak.

He wouldn’t admit it and would just put on a charming smile but Zero’s nervous about tonight, he really wants tonight to be perfect for him and Jude. Zero’s no stranger to grand romantic gestures and he did them pretty often back then, but every time he did them, it meant nothing to him. Usually it was just a means of getting what he wants. It took a fireman named Jude to show him what real grand romantic gestures are, and how they make someone truly feel in love.

The first year they were together they weren’t able to celebrate their anniversary, things were dark for them and they truly only had each other.

In the second year, things were better and Jude surprised him with a trip to Hawaii. It’s a part of Zero’s life he could never forget, even if he tried. It was hard year for Jude and a busy year for him, so having that time between the two of them was something he never knew he needed and now have learnt he can’t live without.

It was also the trip they shared their first ‘I love you’. Zero’s fault mostly, shocker.

Now in their third year, he’s doing something for Jude- other than doing that thing with his tongue that makes Jude feel ‘Beyond heaven’, and Jude was a church child so that boosted his ego much to Jude’s chagrin- he _needs_ this to be perfect.

 _Jude_ , he feels himself smile even at the thought at of the firefighter. Never would have thought he could love someone _so_ much. The kind of love that drives you crazy, absolutely stupid. Jude showed up and saved Zero during a dark time in the actor’s life. Zero was ‘knee deep in prostitutes’ and basically had his entire reputation ruined, and he genuinely thought he had nothing left as everything was taken from him. Jude was that bright light that saved him from the lowest he’s ever felt. But, probably most importantly Jude also saved him from the club that was on fire he was in at the time.

When your first meeting with a guy is him manhandling you, throwing you over his shoulder and carrying you through flames, how could you not fall for a guy who does that? Zero’s been with a lot of people but even he finds it hard to resist a firefighter.

And even through all that Jude pursued _him_. A man that handsome, a fucking firefighter, and aware of Zero’s bottom of the barrel reputation at the time, gave Zero his number and did all the chasing. Zero’s been pursued by men and women, he can’t deny that he is indeed sexy as hell, and that he got looks that can kill. So, he understands the thrill of the chase.

But with Jude, it was diff

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Zero’s eyes widen. That’s the smoke alarm.

Shit.

Jude’s exhausted and this couch is he’s laying on is currently his best friend. He had to deal with an unreasonable amount of burning homes today and he’s out of it today. He’s more than ready to go home and just lay in bed and be in Zero’s arms, hopefully with a ring on both of their fingers.

Today is their anniversary and tonight’s the night he’ll propose to Zero. They’ve spent three long hard years together and Jude thinks it’s time. He hopes Zero says yes and they both get to their bed to sleep peacefully. Jude hopes for the latter part more, deep down he already knows Zero will say yes and just wishes Zero isn't in the mood tonight. Despite how much he enjoys his boyfriend’s insane libido, he’s just really out of it man and their bed is really comfortable.

He’s got an hour before his shift finally ends and he prays that please, _please_ alarm don’t ring.

And it’s like the world is against him because that’s when the alarm blares.

Jude sighs, rubbing his face, “Just one more call Jude and you’ll be home with Gideon..”, the firefighter already gaining energy to make it through this call from just saying the name of his boyfriend, and gets up and runs to the bay.

Jude is seated at the back of the truck, gazing out to the window on the way to the call when realizes that the path they’re taking is very familiar, way too familiar. “Hey Roman, what’s the call?”.

“The condominium we’re going to had a smoke alarm go off on the third floor. It’s one of those smoke alarms that alerts us once it goes off..”

Jude feels his heart drop to the floor. Unless someone on his floor also installed a comprehensive fire system in their unit then it would mean his home might be on fire, and Zero texted him earlier that he would be home the entire day. His home might be in fire and Zero, the love of his entire life, is currently in it.

Jude makes a pained sound and drops his head to his hands. He can’t afford to think that Zero is in danger, not in such an important day for the two of them.

“Kinkade, you aight?”, Kyle from the front driving, calls out.

“Step on it Hart.” He gets out, voice unsteady

“What? Jude, did you just say to ‘step on it’?? Who says that anymore?”

He raises his head from his hands and locks eyes with Kyle on the rearview mirror, “It’s Zero’s call we’re going to.”, he probably looks wrecked because Derek is suddenly next to him, patting his back and he sees Kyle drop her smirk at the mention of his boyfriend’s name.

“I’ll do what I can.” Kyle nods, and he feels the truck go slightly faster.

‘ _Take deep breaths Jude, Gideon is going to be fine._ ’, He runs a hand through his hair, trying to stay calm.

Once they arrive, the building isn’t burning down in flames like his mind quite unhelpfully thought of, but Jude won’t be still until he sees Zero is truly safe.

The truck stops and he gets out as fast as he can.

Thankfully, the Captain is aware that Jude lives in the building, so while giving orders to the crew, she sends him to the third floor with Kyle and Derek.

His 40-pound uniform won’t stop him from sprinting up the stairs from the first floor to the third floor, he could be carrying boulders right now and it still won’t stop Jude from getting to Zero.

Jude arrives on the floor, with Kyle and Derek following behind. He runs to their unit, and once he gets to the door, his instincts kick in in the midst of his panic. No signs of smoke, the neighbors seem undisturbed, and when he touches the door, it isn’t searing hot.

He glances at Kyle and Derek and they look to realize the same thing. He shrugs and starts pounding on the door.

Jude shouts, “Zero! Zero! Can you hear me! Are you-“

The door immediately swings open and Jude is greeted by Zero, showing no signs of injury.

He feels a wave of relief hit him, and he feels like falling to the floor because he just feels so light from relief.

“H-Hey Jude, you’re home early.” Zero says through a gritted smile and in a tone Jude processes as nervous. Why would Zero be nervous?

Kyle and Derek push past the both of them and enters the unit.

Jude blinks, _right, the fire._

He tries to follow them but Zero stops him with a hand to his chest. Jude tilts his head, looking at Zero for an explanation, and Zero just ducks his head.

“You don’t need to enter…” Zero mumbles.

A loud ‘Aww’ comes from inside the unit and a sound of a fire extinguisher going off follows after.

Jude tries to look over Zero’s shoulder, because his boyfriend is currently blocking the door, and from what he sees, other than his coworkers walking around, most likely to check that everything is okay, their unit looks fine. He could easily get his way with Zero, and get inside their home. Even though Zero’s body is without a doubt a miracle to see and experience, Jude is the one that trained for a job where he goes through flaming life or death situations daily. 

But seeing his boyfriend’s mood and body language, Jude won’t.

“Gid, whats going on?”, he asks, placing a hand on Zero’s shoulder, trying to catch Zero’s gaze.

He sees Zero opens his mouth but closes it when they hear footsteps of Kyle and Derek walking back to the entrance of their unit.

His co-workers slow down, seeing the back of Zero, still unmoved from entryway. They lock eyes with Jude, mouthing ‘What do we do??’. He opens his mouth to say something but Zero suddenly moves aside, head still down, allowing Kyle and Derek to go through and back in the hallway.

“Everything is fine!” Kyle says cheerily, and Jude finds her grin suspicious.

“It was just a lil kitchen fire, nothing this bad boy couldn’t fix.” Derek adds, hugging his fire extinguisher. Jude rolls his eyes at Derek’s antics.

He takes a quick glance at Zero, his boyfriend already back blocking the door and still staring at the floor, and asks “Can you tell cap that—”

Kyle butts in, “That you’ll take off here?”, she smirks at him.

“Yeah, I think I’ve got around 10 minutes of my shift left anyways”

“We already radioed in what happened and told cap you’ll be taking off here. She gave the green light but said to return the uniform before we leave.” Derek says.

Jude’s already taking off his turnout coat by the time Derek finishes. He steps out of the uniform pants, removes his helmet and is left in his jeans and LAFD shirt, and currently feeling very comfortable. He hands the uniform to Derek, “Thanks. I’ll come by the station tomorrow for my things. I’ve got no shift tomorrow.”

“Lucky you.” Derek says as he takes the uniform.

“We’re going to go. Have a good night guys!” Kyle and Derek share a look and wave their goodbyes to them.

He waves back watches them walk down the hallway before Jude lands his sights back on Zero, who has been unusually quiet. Zero still hasn’t moved an inch from the door, hand still on the door knob while the other deep in the pocket of his jeans and staring into nothing.

“Gid…”

“Let’s go in.” Zero says quietly, turning around and walks back into their home.

Jude follows, closing the door behind him, and Zero disappears to the kitchen. He continues on heading into the unit, stopping when he steps on something. He looks down and slightly raises his foot, and it’s a rose petal. And then he notices it. 

A path rose petals on the floor leading from the entryway into the dining room and once he gets to the point of the unit where a lot of their home is seen, he sees the dining table, candles on top of it and plates- with no food -prepared. 

Zero did all of this for their anniversary? The emotions hit him like the time Pete punched him in the face and he feels like crying from the surprise that his boyfriend went through all this work for this night but he can’t. Zero is clearly upset and Jude breaking down in tears might send the wrong message. 

Jude does his best to discreetly wipe any traces of wetness in his eyes then he turns his head to find Zero. He spots his boyfriend sitting on the kitchen floor, his back to the cabinets of the kitchen countertop.

Zero has his knees to his chest, holding a bottle of wine, eyes set on something on the stove. He follows his line of sight and lands his sights on a pot that clearly has seen way better days.

That must’ve been the cause of the fire… and Zero’s mood too.

He shakes his head and makes his way to the kitchen, and crouches in front of his boyfriend.

“Gideon, talk to me..” Jude says softly, not wanting to send Zero in his well known ‘I’d rather die than open up’ bit he knows way too well.

Zero finally breaks his gaze from the pot and glances at Jude, only to turn his head away from Jude, this time gazing into nothing. He looks frustrated, and Jude knows finally understands why. He just wants Zero to understand despite a hard left, this still means a whole lot for him.

He gently grabs Zero’s arm, the one holding the wine bottle, and tries to take the bottle but Zero tightens his grip on it, “Are you drunk?”

“Not at all”, Zero croaked out, voice hoarse from being quiet. He clears his throat, “It’s been empty. I just needed something to hold.”

Jude goes for the bottle again and Zero lets him this time, and it is empty, the bottle is light as a feather. He stands briefly to place the wine bottle on top of the counter. Once he got back to crouching, Zero locks eyes with him.

Gazing into his eyes, Jude sees disappointment in his boyfriend’s beautiful ocean blue eyes. 

He reaches for Zero’s hands, squeezing them once he gets a hold of them and Zero squeezes back.

Jude decides to go for something effective and short. Something Zero once used on him.

“Spill.”

Zero rolls his eyes but his face turns soft, frustration still present but it’s better than before.

“I..” Zero mutters. Jude squeezes his hand and hopefully gives him a reassuring smile. Zero’s never good with his words, but neither is Jude. They’re working on it.

Zero’s frown turns into a small smile and starts, “I just wanted to do something nice for you for once.” He takes a deep breath and Jude just listens, eyes never leaving Zero’s. Although exhaustion from the day starts to creep up on him. He does his best to shrug it off and stay awake. 

“It’s our third anniversary together and I wanted to do something—because you do all these things for me- for us and I feel like I never say fucking grateful I am for you- how happy I’ve been since you entered my life. And now I fucked it up almost burning _our_ home and ruining tonight. I don’t…” Zero trails off and tries to turn his head away from Jude, but he reaches out, placing his palm the blonde’s cheek, keeping their mutual gaze. He rubs his thumb on Zero’s cheek and Jude feels him relax at the gesture, Zero closes his eyes.

“I feel like I don’t deserve you.” Zero opens his eyes and Jude sees the tears forming in his boyfriend’s eyes. He doesn’t know if it’s the exhaustion, today being their third anniversary, Zero being upset or a mix of everything. But Jude starts to feel his eyes water up too.

They’ve had this ‘I don’t deserve you’ conversation before, multiple times. But it doesn’t change how emotional it gets for them. Jude usually feeling that way because after all he’s one of the very few that sees Zero for who he truly is, _Gideon_ , and Jude gets to love Gideon and experience that love back.

“Yes you do, you know that.” Jude moves closer to Zero, kneeling in front of him (that crouching position is hard to maintain for a long time).

“Gid, tonight isn’t ruined. Yes, you caused a fire but it was a small fire that was easily put out and I still see the effort you put into tonight. I’m so happy that you even planned on doing something for tonight, I got what you wanted to say just by seeing the petals on the floor. I love you so much Gid, you deserve me as much as I deserve you.”

He sees a tear fall from Zero’s eyes and he uses his thumb to wipe it away.

Zero nods, “I’m sorry, I’m being stupid.” He lets go of Jude’s hand to wipe his eyes with the back of his hand.

“That’s why I love you, stupid” Jude lovingly pats Zero’s face and stands up.

“I love you too, dummy” Zero smirks at him.

“Dummy?”

“Yeah, _dummy._ Help me stand my ass hurts.” Zero reaches a hand out and Jude grabs it, pulling him up.

“That’s what she said.” Jude grins.

Zero only turns smug, “That’s what _you_ say.” And he stretches his arm around Jude to squeeze his ass.

Jude feels his face turn red and Zero plants a kiss on his cheek and walks to the sink. He turns around, leans against the countertop, and watches Zero as his boyfriend washes his hands.

 _God_ , those are really attractive hands, it's the right amount of veiny and it clearly shows how strong his boyfriend is. He’s feeling a weird mix of pure exhaustion and heat after Zero squeezed his ass. Sleepy horniness, Jude will call it that for now. He’s just imagining those fingers going in him, one by one—

Oh no, the ring.

His bag in the station and the ring is in it. The call prevented him from going back to the station and it completely slipped his mind. ~~~~He really decided tonight was the night but maybe this is a sign? Maybe their next anniversary is the time.

“Babe, I’ll get the bed ready for you while you wash up.” Zero says fondly, pulling him out of his thoughts

Dazed, Jude could only reply “Huh?”

Zero turns off the sink and walks in front of him. He snaps his fingers in front of Jude which catches his attention because Jude’s been staring at the sink, “You look exhausted as fuck Jude. This was your last call so I assume you didn’t get to shower.”

Jude opens his mouth but nothing coherent comes out. Zero takes Jude’s inability to form words to reply as him being truly depleted for the day, “Come on.” Zero whispers and grabs Jude’s hand, moving to their room.

Then suddenly Jude got an idea.

Jude stays firm and pulls Zero’s hand back from moving. He’s greeted by Zero’s confused face and he sees him open his mouth.

“You stay right here!” Jude hurriedly says, confusing his boyfriend even further but following what Jude says nonetheless.

He runs to the entryway of the unit, because this is the only place Zero won’t see him, and bends down to pocket a rose petal.

This fatigue probably is driving him crazy but Jude plans on seeing this through. Whats the worst that could happen?

Jude runs back to a less confused-and more amused looking Zero, “Jude, did you hit your head on your way here?”

He brushes off Zero’s comment and goes on one knee, they lock eyes. He watches as Zero’s eyes widen and his jaw drop, seemingly understanding what’s about to happen.

“Gideon no last name.. yet” Zero only chuckles, grinning wide and Jude can’t help but release a small laugh too.

“I love you. You are the light of my life and you talk about me saving you but I need you to know that you saved me too. You are the reason I have someone to go home to, someone to wake up to, someone that single-handedly keeps me going everyday. You understand what I do and why I do it. You are genuine, kind when you want to be, considerate and caring. Let’s not forget sexy as hell. You've changed me as much as you say I changed you. I love you so fucking much and I want to spend the entirety of my life with you.” Jude feels himself tear up for the second time tonight.

Zero’s not doing any better as he can’t even contain his tears, hands covering his mouth as if to cover up sobs.

“Gideon, will you marry me?”

Zero nods his head repeatedly, wiping his eyes, “Yes-yes-Fuck yes Jude.”. He gets himself together and gazes into Jude’s eyes, they share a smile.

Jude grabs his hand and he’s too far in too think about what could happen next. He maintains his gaze on Zero’s face when he reaches into his pocket.

And pulls out a rose petal.

Zero’s reaction is what he expected it to be, immense confusion.

“I-uh left my bag in the station.. and the ring is in it.”

Zero seemingly takes a second to process what Jude said and then laughs, grabs his hand, pulling him up. Jude gets up and Zero wraps his arms around Jude’s waist, he instinctively wraps his arms around Zero’s shoulders.

“I love you so much stupid. I-I can’t believe you used a rose petal to propose to me” Zero says in fond disbelief and kisses him.

After their lips part, Jude says “What can I say? Tonight was the night and I really wanted to do it”

“And that you did.” Zero says before kissing him again.

“I guess I have the rest of our lives to make up for tonight don’t I?”

Jude just smiles, “You’re stuck with me Gideon.”

Zero grins at him, eyes sparkling, “I wouldn’t have it any other way”.

‘Neither would I’ Jude thinks. This anniversary is one to remember, probably one to even share to their kids if they ever have any. Anyways, he’s got Zero and that’s all he needs.

Actually that and sleep too.

_~le fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Let's keep Zude alive!!  
> join me in screaming @ brent antonello on [twitter](https://twitter.com/actuallykinkade)  
> my Zude [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/afyzeco)
> 
> I might do a series about this if I get into it.
> 
> kudos and comments are really appreciated!!


End file.
